Your Not Just A Friend
by SimpleGirl-LikeMe-TrinityFaith
Summary: Tori and Beck are best friends. What happens when Beck starts dating Jade and doesn't have time for Tori anymore? Will it tare their friendship apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my crazy school, Hollywood Arts. It is the best school I could ever go to. I walked up to my Make It Shine locker. Did I mention how much I loved this school? "Hey" I hear Beck's familiar voice. I turn around, giving one of my closest friends a big hug. "Hey" I squealed. "I got a date with jade" He said excitedly. "Great" I exclaimed. He had been crushing over this girl for a while now. I was truly excited for him. Andre, Cat, and Robbie didn't have any classes in the morning with Beck and I, so when the bell rang, we didn't get a chance to see them, so we just walked to our class that we shared for first period.

Beck's POV

Seeing Tori was fun, but hearing the comment about her being glad about my date with Jade, kind of upset me. I had a small crush on Jade, but I was truly head over heels in love with Tori Vega. In Stage Fighting, I kept glancing at her, she was smiling and laughing because Steve Robin's, a football player/singer/actor just got mugged by an old women, and she beat him to the ground. Not literally of course, because Annabel Davis would've gotten in trouble, it was completely fake. She didn't even really hit him. But its not like I WOULDN'T have enjoyed seeing THAT. Steve Robin's was a jerk, but all the girls had a huge crush on him, even Tori, just a little.

Tori's POV

The bell rang, signaling lunch time, and Beck was just sitting there staring at nothing. I walked over to him, waving my hand in front of his face. "Beck, Earth to Beck" I called giggling. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance, looking dumbfounded at me. "Welcome back to earth" I giggled grabbing his hand. Something shot through my hand and up my arm. Electricity? I don't know. I pulled him out toward the pavilion where we eat lunch. We got our lunch, (Panini's YUMM) and we sat down by Andre, Cat, and Robbie. "Hey guys" I said opening my Panini box. "My brother scared me" Cat exclaimed in a giggly mood (as always). "How" I asked curious not knowing what CRAZY story this would lead to. "He ha-ha, he came up behind me, ha-ha, and was like hey Cat, where's the mustard, ha-ha, and then he said, I've been looking in the shower all over for it, and I said, ha-ha, mustard isn't in the shower, its under your bed, duhh, ha-ha" She giggled through the story. I didn't bother asking. She just was weird like that. "Hey sweet cheeks, pass the ketchup" Rex said. Did I mention Rex? He is Robbie's puppet that insults all of us. But Robbie chooses to believe he is real. I threw the bottle at Rex. "Hey! Oww, don't be hatin' on the puppet!" Rex exclaimed. "I thought you hated that word" Robbie asked Rex. Weird. "Its ok if I say it" Rex replied. "Okay… SO Andre? You're the normal one! Besides Beck, but I've already talked to him. So, what NORMAL is up?" I asked looking at my best friend. "Ha-ha, Tori, you've been here long enough to realize, NOTHING is normal here" He laughed. We got up, threw our trash away and all walked to our next class, Sikowits.

Beck

In Sikowits's class we all acted out our plays that we pared up on. It was Cat and Tori's turn. "Taylor! Taylor no, don't die, don't please don't leave me!" Tori screamed falling to her knees next to Taylor, (Cat) as she writhed around with a "knife" stuck in her heart, suddenly she went limp. The scene ended with Tori laying over Cat's body crying. It was an excellent scene. We all clapped and got our bags ready to leave because Sikowits's is the last class of the day. Tori walked with me to my car. "Hey can you give me a ride? Trina is going to her friend's house." she asked me with puppy dog eyes. Trina is Tori's older sister, I don't have a clue how she got into Hollywood Arts because she is not talented. Maybe they thought she was auditioning for comedy? I don't know. I smiled, "Of course Ill drop you off at your place." I told her, she gave me a hug and electricity ran through my body. We got in my car, and she turned up the music, we sang all the way to her house. She had such a beautiful voice. When we got there, she leaned over and gave me another hug. "Bye, and thanks! Text me later and tell me how your date went with Jade!" she scrambled out of the car giving me one last wave as I drove away, to my trailer to get ready for Jade and I's date.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Its Me! I want to let Everyone know, that I will be changing my pen name, but you can find me under this story, and Ive also wrote another story called Our Destiny's in Our Hands, I will leave this message up for atleast 10 days before I change my pen name, that way I can update my other story and let the people that read that story know too! Hope you like this chapter! I tried to add more emotion and how the charectors feel this time! Reveiws are always incouraged, in fact they make my day! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! But please no nasty comments, or Ill cry! :'( Hope you Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room bored to death. I wonder how Beck and Jade's date is going? Something inside of me hurt. Suddenly the thought of Beck and Jade, alone, sitting close, eating dinner and going to the movies, and possibly sharing a kiss afterwards, made me sick. Why? I love Beck, as a friend, and Im happy for him with Jade, so why am I all of the sudden of these feelings, jealousy? I pushed the thought away, busing my self with homework, until my phone vibrated from a text.<p>

Beck's POV

I picked Jade up around seven at her house. It was early, but already getting dark outside. I sat in my car waiting for Jade to come out of her impossibly huge house. My thoughts traveled to Tori. Her long brown hair, her warm brown eyes, and high cheek bones. She was quite beautiful. She made me smile, and laugh, and it was easy as breathing around her. I consciously felt my face lift into a smile. The way she got embarrassed over the simplest things, or the fact that she's scared of things, but in public would deny them like it was no big deal. Or how she secretly smiled when she got a scene just right. Everything about her brought an Aura of joy whenever around. I loved her with all my heart.

I gave a side glance and saw Jade walk out of her house. She had a pair of black skinny jeans on, with rips down the entire front, and a tight, one sleeved, purple shirt that fit her curves just right. God, she was hot. She walked up and got in the car. "Sorry Im late" She said putting on her seatbelt. "Its okay, you look gorgeous" I told her, pulling out of her drive way. "I know" She said it with an air of ignorance, like it was obvious that she was hot, and that she didn't just know it, she flaunted it. She had long, curly black hair, with colored streaks on one side, she was one of those more Goth girls, she loved black. The date went great, we talked about different things, like school, or what we wanted to be when we graduated. She was quite pleasant to hang around with, and it wasn't that hard to be around her. I found my self enjoying everything a lot more than I thought I would. The movie was dull and boring, she mainly just made out with me, witch I was totally ok with.

When we got back to her house, she asked me to come inside, stating her parents were out and wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening. We went inside, up to her room. It was nice. The rooms were a dark purple, and her bed spread was black. I didn't have time to inspect the rest of her room, because she was feverishly pushing her lips against mine. A small groan escaped my lips as we fell back on the bed. I was laying on top of her holding myself above her so I wouldn't put all my weight to her. But she seemed to like it, as she was pulling me closer to her, and she groaned with pleasure as I kissed her neck. I felt her trying to undo the buttons on my shirt, and that's when I pulled away. "Jade, no, we just started going out, we need to wait" I told her sternly. She pouted. "Ok" She moaned. "I need to go" I told her and walked out of the house with out any last words, climbed into my car, and sent Tori a quick text.

_Hey - Beck_

_Hey How'd Your Date Go - Tori_

_Fine I really like her, I just left on my way home - Beck_

_Good Im glad you like her - Tori_

_She is really cool, and funny and nice and Its easy to hang around with her and we r officially dating now! - Beck _

_Good! Hey I g2g 2 bed nite! C U in the morning at skool - Tori_

_Kk, good night sweet dreams Victoria Vega :D - Beck_

_Beck! Its Tori, not Victoria! Victoria sounds 2 old! Good Night! - Tori_

_Kk! Kk! Sweet Dreams princess - Beck_

Tori's POV

I smiled at the princess comment, that's Beck's nickname for me, since I don't even remember when. I had felt a pang of jealousy when he talked about Jade I didn't know why, but I was too tired to figure it out. I quickly slipped into some pajama's and climbed in bed, falling asleep instantly, dreaming about Beck.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please let me know! Again, reveiws are incouraged! I love to hear what people think, it makes me a better writer! Thankyou! Ill update soon! BYE! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my arms and legs out, and looked at the clock on my beside table, 6:00 AM. I had about an hour to get ready before Beck came and picked me up to go to school. _Beck, _I sighed. We'd been dating for about a week, he was so sweet and kind, and cute. But something was always in his mind, keeping him from paying full attention to me. It was irritating trying to figure it out, Id spent many sleepless nights over the past couple days trying to figure what it was out. After I got dressed and ate, I stood outside and soon enough Beck pulled up and I climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey Baby" I told him leaning over giving him a quick peck as he handed me some coffee. "Hey sweetie" He drove off, heading the opposite way to school. I was confused for a minute. "Where are we going?" I question, raising my eye brows. "Tori's, she asked me to pick her up this morning. I internally groaned. I didn't like Tori at all. She is all Beck ever talks about and it seriously irritates me bad. When we pulled up to her house, she climbed in the back. "Hey Beck, Jade" She acknowledged me, giving a nod in my direction with a warm smile. "Hey princess" Beck said looking back at Tori, and to my surprise, handed her a coffee. "I thought that was yours" I questioned as Tori said 'thank you' and took a sip. "No, I drank mine before I picked you up, and I got one for Tori" Beck told me as he started to drive in the direction of our school, HollyWood Arts. I occasionally caught Beck looking through his rear view mirror at Tori, and smile, that's when I realized, she was his distraction, he was in love with her, he would pick her over me in a heart beat. I couldn't have that, could I? No, of course not!

Tori's POV

I finished off my coffee when we arrived at school. It was kind of awkward in the car, nobody talked, and the air was thick discomfort. I caught Beck staring at me, and I tried to hold in my blush, though a little slipped through and I felt my cheeks heat up. Jade glared at me the entire way there. We all got out of the car, and I walked around toward Beck to give him his morning hug, obviously he didn't notice me walking up to him, because he didn't say anything when Jade walked up beside him, blocking me, and kissed him passionately before pulling him inside the building without a single word from either of them. I furiously walked to my locker pulling it open, threw my books in it, then slammed it shut. Andre walked up to me, "Hey… Tori? What's the matter?" Andre asked, seeing my tears of frustration. "Nothing" I sighed. "If its nothing, why waste your tears on it?" Andre asked sliding down beside me, throwing his arm over my shoulder in an act of comfort. "I don't know, I just feel like since Beck started dating Jade, he hasn't had much time for me." I confessed to Andre. "Tori, Beck loves you and will always have time for you, he's just excited that he has a girlfriend" Andre told me sweetly while standing up, holding his hand out to me, and helped me up. "Thanks Andre, I appreciate that" I surprised him with a tight hug. We parted and went to our first period class.

_Tori: Can U take me Home after school?_

_Beck: Yeah Meet Jade and I at the front of the school at my car_

_Tori: KK thank you Trina is sick 2day _

_Beck: That's OK princess G2G 2 5th__ period bye!_

_Tori: Have fun bye!_

Beck's POV

The day went by fast, Jade had every class with me except for two. I didn't get to hang out with Tori much, but she hung out with Andre, Robbie, and Cat, and looked like she was enjoying her self. So I tried to enjoy my own time with Jade. We sat in my trailer that I lived in that was put in my parents back yard. Jade and I were having a lot of fun. She was more awesome than I thought, and I felt my self slowly falling in love with her. When, none other than Tori Vega called me screaming with anger.

Tori's POV

I stood outside for a couple hours, waiting and hoping Beck would remember and come pick me up. After the first twenty minutes out here, it was pretty obvious that he forgot about me. My parents were at work, and Trina was sick, Cat didn't have a car, and Andre's broke down. It was the begging of January, and unusually cold out, and I didn't have a jacket. I decided it was time to call Beck, and yell at him. The phone rang twice, then he picked up.

"Hey Tori, what did you need"

"YEAH HI! HOW YOU DOIN"

"Uhh, calm down! What is the matter?"

"OH LET ME THINK! IM OUTSIDE OF OUR SCHOOL, WAITING FOR YOU TO PICK ME UP"

"Oh my god! Tori Im so sorry, Ill be there in ten minutes tops to pick you up, Im so sorry"

"YEAH JUST GET HERE BEFORE MY TOES FALL OFF, I MIGHT NEED EM' ONE DAY!"

With that I hung up, furious. How could he forget about me? I already knew the answer, Jade. Within a few minutes, I saw Beck's familiar car pull up. I was so cold I couldn't move. He ran out with a jacket. "Tori, Im so sorry" He apologized, wrapping me up in his warm leather jacket. "Sh-shut-up-Beck-its-free-eez-ing out-here" My teeth chattered very loud. He walked me to his car putting me in the back seat, because none other than Jade, was sitting in front. He turned up the heat and my body slowly warmed up. Who knew L.A. could get so cold? "Tori, Im so so SO sorry" Beck apologized again. "Just shut up Beck, what's done is done, I don't feel like hearing your excuses" With that he stopped talking. I was staring into the right side rear view mirror, when I saw Jade smirk and wink at me, that pulled the last straw. When Beck pulled into my drive way, I threw off his jacket and pushed open the door. With out a single word I got up and walked away, I could here Beck follow suit. I turned away, a new surge of anger shot through me.

"GO AWAY BECK! BACK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED"

"OK WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"WHATS MY PROBLEM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOUR SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT? AFTER YOU LEFT YOUR BEST FRIEND OUT IN THE COLD FOR FOUR HOURS WHILE YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"I SAID IM SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"I want you to GO AWAY!

I walked up the four little stairs, opened the door, walked in and slammed it shut in his face. My anger started to die down after a couple minutes. I went up to my room, and plopped my self on my bed snuggling under the covers. My phone buzzed.

_Beck: Hey… R U ok?_

_Tori: Yeah_

_Beck: Im SO sorry Tori, I mean it_

_Tori: I know_

_Beck: I hate fighting with you, do you forgive me?_

_Tori: Of course I do_

_Beck: I love you princess_

_Tori: I love you too Beck_

_Beck: So your birthday is this weekend, R U excited?_

_Tori: Yeah, turning 16 YAY! _

_Beck: Haha, Im getting you an extra special gift.. OR gifts _

_Tori: You don't have to do that_

_Beck: Yes I do! You're my best friend princess! Besides I've been saving my money for it_

_Tori: You still don't have to do that, but thank you!_

_Beck: Your welcome_

_Tori: Ok, I g2g_

_Beck: R we still on for movie night?_

_Tori: Yeah of course_

_Beck: want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?_

_Tori: Nah Ill ride the bus bye!_

With that I put down my phone and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS HOWEVER I OWN THE STORY!

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

Movie night was canceled and rescheduled because Beck had to fly to Canada to visit his aunt in the hospital. He told me he'd call as soon as he got news of how she was. I was at home listening to music and reading a book. Today had gone good, I spent the day with Cat and Andre and had a blast, as far as school can be fun? Jade had left me alone. I missed Beck like crazy, his smile, the way he talks, the feel of his arms hugging me. I hugged my pillow when my phone started ringing, It was Beck.

"Hello"

"Hey Princess"

"Hey Beck, how's your aunt"

"Um Tori, about that, we have to stay up here a little longer, she is getting better and will be released from the hospital in two days, but she needs someone here to take care of her for a week or two so she can heal from the surgery, so me and mom are gonna stay for a week or two"

"Ok.. Ill let the teachers know, I hope she gets better.. Are you going to be here for my party?"

"I dunno princess, Ill try though"

"Ok I miss you and tell your aunt I hope she feels better, bye Beck"

"Bye Tori"

With that we hung up. I feel glad his aunt is doing well, but Im a little nervous that Beck might not make it to my party. But I knew Beck, and if he says he's gonna try, it means he's gonna try his hardest.

I woke up in the morning feeling quite rested. I didn't know what I was going to do today. I got up and decided a nice, hot, shower is what I needed. After I got out, I ate breakfast. One thought popped into my head - _Andre_. I gave him a call, on the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Andre"

"Oh, Hey Tori what's up?"

"Nothing, Im bored, wonna hang out today?"

"Yeah, sure what do you want to do?"

"Umm, you wonna go to the mall?"

"The mall, really? Im a dude Tori"

"I know! But I need to get my Sweet 16 dress!"

"Yeah, ok, fine, Ill pick you up in about fifteen minutes"

The connection went dead, and I heard the continuous dead line beep of my phone, letting me know that Andre hung up. I walked up and got dressed, slipping on some pants, and a simple HollyWood Arts T-shirt, and I put on a HollyWood Arts sweater over that, and slipped on converse. After I brushed my teeth, Andre pulled into the driveway and I hopped into the passenger side. "Hey Andre! Thank you so much!" I told him excitedly. "No prob Tori, I was bored to" He said giving me a quick hug and headed in the direction of the mall.

Once we got there, we went straight to the dresses, I had saved up a whole ton of money for this dress, it had to be perfect. Andre was a lot of fun to hang out with, and it wasn't awkward. Next to Beck, he was my best guy friend. After a couple hours of shopping I saw the dress. It was a sleeveless knee length purple dress, that was so pretty! I grabbed it and told Andre I was going to try it on, it fit perfectly. I walked out to show Andre. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously twirling. "Tori, its beautiful get that one, everyone will love it" I walked back into the dressing room with a satisfying smile. Something told me that Andre knew of my feelings for Beck, I wasn't going to press him about it though. I paid for the dress, and Andre took me home. "Thank you!" I said again and gave Andre a big hug, he was warm, and It felt nice to hug him, but it didn't feel anything like the jolt of electricity I felt when Beck hugged, or even just touched me, that was something magical on its own.

Beck's POV

The days dragged on, my mom cared for Aunt Muriel, so their wasn't much for me to do. I decided to get Tori's birthday present. I told my mom I was going to shop for Tori's present, and she handed me the keys to her Toyota Tundra and I drove into town. I shopped for a while, but nothing seemed to catch my eye. Until I walked into a little old jewelry store. There were display cases all over the little room, filled with different jewelry, none very modern looking. I came across a little ankle bracelet. It was sterling silver and had little hearts around it, and a slightly larger heart in the middle. Next to it sat two silver necklaces with a half a heart on both of them, after looking at it for a little bit, I noticed inside the silver there was a little magnet, and when put together, they read, 'Best Friends'. I was trying to decide which one to get. I got the clerks attention, and bought both of them. "Any engravings you want on either?" The clerk asked. "Uh, yeah on the necklace, on the back, can you put, 16, Tori, and on the anklet, on the front of the biggest heart put the same thing?" The clerk nodded in response and told me it would take a little bit. After waiting for about thirty minutes, he walked back out and wrapped the jewelry in tissue and handed it to me. I paid for it and went back to my Aunt Muriel's, very satisfied with myself.

Tori's POV

The week dragged on with out Beck, until it was the morning before my birthday party, and I was working on putting up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' when a noise in the back ground scared me and I fell into a pair of arms. "BECK" I screamed with Joy, and gave him a tight hug, he put me down. "PRINCESS! I missed you so much!" He told me, spinning me around. "Happy birthday" He told me, looking at my old ripped T-shirt, and sweat pants I had on. "Nice party outfit, but were is the pretty dress you told me about?" Beck asked sarcastically. "Ha-ha" I mocked, playfully punching him in the arm. "Well, go get dressed, so I can take you to Birthday Lunch." Beck said.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I keep forgetting to do this! But now I remebered!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! HOWEVER I DO OWN THE STORY!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Beck's POV<span>

Tori came down after about ten minutes, her hair in a low pony tail. Id missed her so much, I couldn't hardly bare it. She wore a simple purple shirt with some flare jeans that fit her tight. She was more beautiful than I remember.

We walked silently to my car and got in, I drove off. "So did you miss me?" I asked. "What! Of course! Like CRAZY!" I laughed at that comment, and we went back to complete silence. We pulled into Tori's favorite restaurant, and we got out. "Wait Tori! I want to give you something" I told her, crossing to her side of the car, I went to the trunk and got out a little white box. "Here, your FIRST birthday present." I handed her the little box. She opened it and her mouth dropped and she let out a little gasp. "Beck! Its beautiful! I love it thank you!" She gave me a big hug and put it on.

Tori's POV

The anklet Beck gave me was beautiful, after I put it on, I thought for a second. Wait! Did he say, the FIRST present! "Beck did you say the first present?" "Yup, just wait! You'll get the other at your party!" Beck told me smiling. "You didn't have to get me two things!" I told him upset about all the money it probably cost him. "Don't worry I wanted too, besides I've been saving up for it!" We walked in the restaurant. Hanging out with him, is now something I realized I dearly missed, it was fun, easy as breathing, I felt like I was on my own little cloud.

Beck's POV

After dropping off Tori, Mrs. Vega asked me to run a few earns, and pick up Tori's cake, of course I obliged. When I got back, the party had already begun, and there were lots of people in the backyard. I guess Tori saw me pull up, I walked up her walkway, and she came through her front door. I stopped in awe, she had on a pretty purple dress, that looked beautiful on her, her hair was lightly curled, and she looked drop dead GORGEOUS. I snapped out of my trance, and said, "Happy Birthday". She smiled a thanks and her mom came in and took the cake. I grabbed her last present. "Here, I want you to open this now." She carefully took the box from me and gasped when she saw its contents, she looked on the verge of tears. "Beck, its beautiful! Thank you so much, here help me put it on" Tori begged and pulled her hair to the side, allowing me to clasp the necklace in place.

The dance was fun, Tori and I danced on a lot of songs, and it felt great to hold her in my arms. She had a lot of fun too. After everyone left, I was about to climb in my car and leave, before Tori asked, "are we going to have movie night still?". "Oh yeah, of course! How about tomorrow night?" I asked. Even though it was Sunday today, we had Monday and Tuesday off, due to a huge production that some kids signed up to go see in Texas, and aren't coming back till late Tuesday, so they gave us those two days off. "Yeah, sounds good" With that I got in my car and drove off, with Tori waving in the background.

Tori's POV

Today was a lazy day, I didn't do really anything. I was now getting ready for movie night with Beck, we were in the mood for a scary movie, and chose, My Neighbors Haunting Me. **(IDK IF THIS IS A REAL MOVIE OR NOT) **I bought the tickets online and printed them out. Deciding to straighten my hair, I did that, and got dressed in some ripped up dark faded blue jeans and a pretty blue shirt with some blue converse. Then I left to go to the HollyWood movie theatre.

I stood outside for twenty minutes, after another ten, I started to assume he forgot, until I saw his familiar car pull in. I read the tickets to see when the movie begins, so I know we weren't late, when I looked up, I saw someone walking up beside him - Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I HOPE SOO! :D Tell me what you think by reveiwing to make me happy! I have a proposition, OK so, I dont normally do this kind of stuff BUT... Ive had sooo many people tell me I have a beautiful voice, and that Im a gifted singer, and they all want me to sing in this years upcoming talent show! SO! If I get ATLEAST 6 reveiws by SUNDAY, then I will sing in the talent show, and I will sing <span>Skyscraper<span> By Demi Lovato! I love this song so much, It matchs my personality well! So, all you have to do, is write a reveiw, and do NOT mention about the talent show or your vote will NOT count, and put this smiley face at the bottom of your reveiw, :D! OR you could just reveiw because you want to! THANKYOU SOO MUCH! **

**My-Babysitters-A-Vampire**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV

"Hey Beck, Jade" I gave a slight nod in Jade's direction, trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice. "what are we going to watch?" Jade asked, her voice drawing on in obvious boredom. "My Neighbors Haunting Me" I replied casually. "Ugh, I wonna see Restlessly In Love" (**Again, IDK if this is a real movie or not!) **"I already bought Beck and my ticket. If you want, go watch Restlessly in Love, Beck and I will watch My Neighbors Haunting Me" I told her, sounding a little harsh. Jade gave an annoyed sound, but agreed and Beck paid for her tickets. After we got settled, with our popcorn, and drinks, I went to try to sit next to Beck in the movie theatre, and Jade cut me off, sitting right by him so I wouldn't. I gave an annoyed huff, and I was stuck sitting in between a, rather large, sweaty guy, and Jade. I tried to sit contently through the beginning of the movie. This was supposed to be me and Beck time, not Jade and Beck time. Did he not understand this? Could he not go anywhere with out bringing Jade? I was to busy stuck in my own world, and I didn't notice the movie start. After a while, I snapped out of my annoyed daze. I guessed the movie was about halfway though, and I was hearing some disturbing noises to my right, where Beck and Jade were busy making out. I stood up abruptly, I'd had enough.

I ran out of the room, and into the empty corridor, and Beck soon followed suit. "Hey what's the matter?" Beck asked, trying to take my hands away from my hidden face. I put my hands to my sides, and said one word, or name I guess, "Jade" I said it with hatred leaking through my voice.

Beck got annoyed quickly, "Ok, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem! This was supposed to be me and you time, not you and Jade's!" Tears streamed down my face.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Do you not see the way she treats me? Like she wants you to herself, me out of the picture!"

"Whatever Tori"

"That's it"

"What's it"

"Im DONE, Done trying to fix what's broken, done dealing with this. Im done dealing with you" I ripped off my necklace, and anklet that he gave me, and threw it at him, and ran out.

I walked around for hours, not knowing what I was doing. Until an unfamiliar car pulled to the side, in front of me, and stopped.

Beck's POV

I sat down on the floor, back against the wall, head in hands. What had I done? I let my anger get the best of me. I let her slip out of my grasp. Was she telling the truth, about Jade? I hadn't really noticed, but now, I remember, when Tori got near, Jade would tense up, and her attitude would change, she'd want to be more physical, and she'd try to start making out with me, or hug. "Beck?"

Jade's POV

Beck sat with his head in his hands. Tori was not anywhere in sight. My plan worked. I smiled quickly, then turned it into a worried frown. "Beck?" I spoke out hesitantly. "What" He said, keeping his head in his hands. "what's the matter?" I was starting to get annoyed, why was he upset over a twit like Tori? "Like you don't know" He said it with ice thick in his voice, It stunned me, but only for a second. "What do you mean" I asked, feigning innocence. "You know what Jade, Never mind, lets just go, I don't feel like watching the rest of the movie"

Tori's POV

The car started to worry me, and I stopped. Fear gripping at my sides, I got ready to run. Out stepped Andre, and I released I breath I didn't even know I was holding. Tears were still pouring down my face, and Andre ran up and hugged me. "Hey, what happened?" Andre asked worried. "Beck" I managed sputtering. In that moment, that Andre took me into his car, placing me in the passenger seat, I realized two things, One, I was in love with Beck Oliver, and Andre knew, and was there for me, as a friend, as someone to listen to me, and to be there for me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the bade! in the next chapter or two beck will dump jade and try to re-win Tori's heart! Jade will be out of the picture! OR will she just stirr up trouble?... : Wont get any new chapters up till sunday cuz we r going out of town to my step dads parents house. I dont even wonna go :/ URGH! And tonight is Homecoming and we cant even stay the whole game cuz we have to drive 5 hours and Im upset cuz my friend that I never get to see anymore is going to come off the feild right after half time to come see me, but now I wont be there, and we r both really sad about it, he is like a brother to me! He is in the band, and I miss him, but I cant see him today... :/


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV 

Talking to Andre felt nice. He listened carefully and didn't talk unless I asked his opinion on something. We talked about school, and music, and friends. We laughed, and I realized I hadn't felt this good and peaceful in a while, in fact, I hadn't felt this….. Peace, like weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I was having a generally NICE time, since Jade and Beck starting dating.

After a few hours, Andre left me alone with my thoughts. I climbed into bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, and fell asleep, dreaming dreamless dreams of nothingness.

Beck POV

I tossed and turned, laying in my bed. I couldn't get _her_ out of my head. With her long curly brown hair, and her brown eyes, and lulling voice. _Tori_. I sighed. I missed her already. I loved her. I need her. I _love __her_. So why am I still with Jade? Oh, yeah, Tori _hates_ me.

I lulled myself to sleep with nice thought about Tori Vega.

Tori's POV

I woke up in a daze. I dreamt of Beck. Why? Why did I still have feelings for him? He likes Jade, not me. Oh, but who am I kidding? Im in love with the boy.

School went by in a daze. Until I got to Mrs. Redman's class. Mrs. Redman, our voicing coach, was out of the room. Rebecca Collins, a rude girl who was always picking on people, chose her match as Cat today. She threw ridicule at Cat. The poor, red head looked as if she were going to bust into tears. Something snapped inside of me. I was _sick _of hearing people tease or humiliate others. I abruptly stood up and walked up to Rebecca. "Your just a bully, Leave Cat ALONE! If you don't leave her alone, or if you pick on ANYONE else, I can promise you that your face wont look as great as you _think_ it does right now" I threatened, getting ready to leave. Rebecca surprised me, raised her fist, I screamed, and the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "BECK!" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, then I blacked out.

Beck's POV

I heard Tori scream my name, after Rebecca punched her, I heard a sickening crack, and Tori fell into my arms.

I rode to the hospital with her, I held her hand tightly in mine. When we got to the hospital, they took her away from me, blood had pored from her scalp. I stalked back and forth in the lobby, I couldn't sit, I was to worried. Finally the doctor walked out. "Her skull was fractured, when she was punched, she will make a full recovery, she probably has a severe headache, when she wakes, the nurses will give her some meds to fix that" Doctor Stevens told me. "Thank you so much" I told him giving a sigh of relief. "She's in room 467, fourth floor." He walked away leaving me alone. I rode the elevator in silence, up to Tori's floor. When I entered her room. I gasped. She looked so… lifeless. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to awaken.

Tori's POV

I woke up, my head was throbbing with pain. I gripped it. "What happened." I mumbled, looking at Beck. "Rebecca fractured your skull" He told me, his voice filled with sincerity. I groped at my head and winced from the pain. Beck winced and stood up bending over me. "Im so glad you woke up Tori, I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have woken up." Beck got a little bit closer. A little bit closer. A little bit closer. I could feel his breath on me. Warm, and it smelled like mint. He got even closer, and kissed me. My breath caught. I sat stunned for a second, then kissed him back. The kiss felt so good. I realized what I was doing, and quickly pushed him away, tears pouring down my face.

"No Beck, your not a cheater, and your not going to start with me"

"But Tori I -"

"NO BECK! GET OUT"

He left, and Cat walked in. I knew she'd heard. She hugged me and I silently wept into her shoulder.

Beck's POV

I stalked around outside. Running my hands through my hair. I knew what I had to do. I got in my car and drove for fifteen minutes, up to a big house, Jade's house. I got out, as Jade walked out her front door with a smile plastered across her face.

"Hey Baby"

"Jade NO"

"What? Don't talk to me like that! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You took Tori away"

"Oh it was for your own good! So we could be together!"

"NO Jade, its over"

"Your going to regret this Beck Oliver"

I got in my car and drove off, now time to win Tori back.


	8. Chapter 8

Beck's POV

The next morning, I woke up, excited about seeing Tori. When I got to school, I saw Tori, standing around talking to Andre. I walked up toward them. Tori gave a little gasp when she saw me, and her eyes fell. She walked off.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Beck" Andre told me strictly, putting Tori behind him.

"I just need to talk to her for a second Andre please" I pleaded, hoping she'd say yes.

"Don't you think you've done enough?"

With that, Andre pulled Tori away from me.

Tori's POV

I wish Beck would just leave me alone, he keeps coming back to me, asking to talk. Each time, I denied, and my eyes would droop, as I tried not to cry. Can't he just leave me be? I always made sure I was with someone, Andre, Cat or Robbie, walked me to classes, and hung out with me, if Beck came by, they'd deny him to talk to me, Andre got the most protective over me.

Every once in a while, Id see Jade in the hall, glaring at me, or smirking, sending shivers down my neck, and hateful thoughts in my head.

I missed Beck, his laugh, his comforting arms, the way he makes me smile, the way he smells, and feels. He's my other half. The one I love. I need him.

I found myself walking through the halls, _alone_ I know I shouldn't but I just couldn't help wanting time alone. Luckily, Cat was the one walking with me to Sikowits's class, instead of Andre, or even Robbie, either one wouldn't have left me alone, but Cat was easy to fool. I thought to myself, about Beck, and everything. Why does it have to be so complicated? Why am I still in love with him? He hurt me, I cried days on end, because of him. He chose Jade over me, so, why couldn't I forget him? Because I _love_ him. Because I _need_ him, like I need air to _breathe_. He's my missing half. The _love_ of my _life_. My _best _friend. My _worst_ enemy. I heard a saying once, "Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell". That saying is spot on. Its so true, its _crazy_. Then I heard him.

"Tori"

Beck's POV

"Tori"

"YO! Tori!" **(Haha got this off the episode were Tori kisses Cat's BF! Love how Beck goes, YO Tori!)**

"Go away Beck" Tori tells me, getting up trying to walk away.

"Tori, just listen to me!"

"NO Beck!"

"Tori PLEASE!"

"How many times do I have to say, NO Beck?

"Tori"

"GO AWAY BECK"

"DANG' IT TORI! LISTEN TO ME!" **(I would've said something beside Dang' It… but I don't like cussing, sorry!)**

That got her attention, and she stopped and turned around, tears making her eyes sparkle. The first thing I did is take her in my arms, and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly, and cried into my shoulder. I sat down, with her in my arms, and pet her hair softly, and shushed her. "Shh, Its ok, Princess, Im here, Its okay" I whispered softly. She looked up, and sobbed, "I lo-love you Be-Beck" She laid her head back on my shoulder. "I love you to, Tori" I whispered in her ear. "What about Jade?" She questioned me, looking in me straight in the eyes. "I broke up with her, when I realized you were right about her trying to ruin our friendship" I smiled. She looked at me, relief flooding her eyes. She leaned up, and kissed me on the lips. When she pulled away, she whispered, 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>if you want to hear me sing, Skyscraper by demi lovato, I should hopefully have it up on youtube tomarrow! my screen name on there is simplegirllikeme123! did yall like this chapter? REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Im so sorry I havent updated lately! Ive been really buzy with everything, and havent had time to write, but I had nothing to do last night so I decided to get back to all my fans and write the final chapter for Your Not Just a Friend! Hope you all will forgive me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

I rolled out of bed, smiling. Another dream of Beck. I love him so much! Though I saw Jade in the hall sometimes, glaring at me, it didn't bug me, she needed to grow up. My phone rang from a text.

_Hey princess - Beck_

_Hey sweetie - Tori _

_I miss you - Beck_

_Haha, I saw you just yesterday! - Tori_

_OH and so if you don't miss me, I guess Ill just not talk anymore, OR pick you up! Haha JK! Love you! - Beck_

_Haha! *Sarcasm* - Tori_

_Yeah I love you too Beck, oh thank you for saying Tori! - Beck_

_Aww, I love you to baby! - Tori_

_C you in a bit! - Beck_

_Kk bye - Tori_

I felt a smile spread on my face. Beck was the best! I got dressed and went down stairs, and when beck got here, I got in the passenger seat, and gave him a quick peck on the lips and electricity ran through my body, would that ever stop? I hope not. "Happy one week-adversary sweaty" Beck said, handing me a little box - I opened it. Inside laid the anklet and necklace Beck had given me for my birthday. I smiled and slipped it on. "Thank you!" I squealed. He grabbed my hand and drove to school.

…

The day went by pretty quickly, even though the only moments I got with Beck were at lunch, due to schedule changes through out the school. Most of the day was uneventful. Though I caught Jade glaring at me a lot. It kind of crept me out that every time I turn around, there she was with her beady little eyes, boring into me. I didn't show that she bothered me though. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

I walked to the parking lot where Beck was leaning against his car waiting for me. "Hey" He said taking my hand. "Hey" I replied as he pulled me into a quick kiss. We got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot, going the opposite way of my house or his.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Im taking you somewhere special" He said, running his fingers through his hair.

We drove in comfortable silence. After about thirty minutes, he turned down a long dirt road. Beck pulled the car to a slow stop, and came over to my side and opened the door helping me out. "we walk from hear" he said grabbing my hand pulling me through the thin forest. After about five minutes, we came to an wide opening. It had green forest trees surrounding all the way around, and to the far right a small creek flowed.

We were surrounded by a sea of green. I turned to face Beck, and found out he was a lot closer to me than I thought, I was pushed up against his chest. "I love it" I gave him a passionate kiss, and we laid down in the grass holding hands. We talked for awhile, when he pulled me up on his chest. "I love you" he whispered, brushing my bangs from my face. "I love you too" I whispered back to him.

We talked for a while and also kissed for a while too. After a couple hours we stood up. Beck grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I looked into his eyes. "I love you" We said at the same time, and walked out of the forest, to our destiny.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Sadly, this is the end... :( Think I should make a sequel? I have a plan in mind for it... But I need fan support! Thanks for your support through out this story guys!<p>

My sign off for the last time on Your Not Just a Friend,

My-Babysitters-A-Vampire


End file.
